Dance With Me
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: The family is out and Carlisle stays behind to watch Renesmee. Over some bonding time, Renesmee has a request Carlisle can't say no to. One-shot with cute momets between two of my favorite Twilight characters.


** A/N: Hope you like this little one shot. Also, I would like to say that I have not seen Breaking Dawn PT 2, but I have read the book, so if anything in this contradicts events of the movie, I'm sorry. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy!**

** Ari**

* * *

_**Dance With Me**_

* * *

_Must you and Mommy leave?_ Renesmee Cullen thought, fixing her big brown eyes onto her father. She knew that sometimes, if she looked at him the right way, she could get what she wanted, and right now, she did not want her mommy and daddy to go. Edward smiled apologetically at his little girl before he picked her up. She pressed her hand to his cheek and visions of the Volturi flashed through his mind. It was only three weeks after the confrontation, so Renesmee was still on edge, and hated to be left alone.

"You're not going to be alone, Grandfather Carlisle will be here. You'll be safe while we go out hunting." He set Renesmee down and she sighed in disappointment at the fact that her parents were still leaving. She understood they needed to hunt, but she was still scared at so few people being in the house. It would only be her and her grandfather, since Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were having a girl's weekend and Emmett and Jasper were out on a guy's hunting trip in Canada. Jacob and his pack were busy dealing with making sure no vampires were still hanging around after the confrontation, since a few were reluctant to leave the lush forests and surrounding areas. Grandpa Charlie was out fishing with Billy, so there wasn't the chance she would see him.

"Renesmee, you'll have a good time, and nothing is going to happen. I promise," Edward assured when he heard his daughter's worried thoughts. About that time, Bella came down stairs and Renesmee ran to her mother, jumping up into the open arms that awaited her. Bella smiled warmly and kissed Renesmee's forehead.

"What were you saying, Edward?" Bella asked as she set Renesmee down.

"I don't want you to go." Bella bent down and looked her Nessie in the eyes, concerned by the delicate wavers in her child's voice. Renesmee touched her mother's cheek and Bella received the same vision Edward had not two minutes before. She had to fight the growl threatening to rip passed her lips.

She hated those monsters for the trouble they had caused and the lingering fear they had brought, but at least it was all over. "Honey, nothing is going to happen they're gone; we promise. You'll have a great time with Carlisle, won't you?"

"Of course we will Bella." Suddenly, Renesmee was scooped up from behind, which caused her to squeal in surprise. Quickly she calmed down and situated herself in her Grandfather's, giving him a big smile. "We'll be fine you two, now have a good hunt and we'll see you in a few days." After a few more good-byes the two left, leaving Carlisle and Renesmee all alone.

Carlisle knew she was nervous; this was the emptiest their normally lively house had ever been since her birth, and she wasn't adjusting well, but he could hardly blame her. No matter how mature she was, she was still a little girl on both the inside and outside, and if his years of being a doctor had taught him anything, it was that small children never adjusted quickly to change; regardless if the change was big or small. As if to prove him right, he could feel his little granddaughter tremble slightly.

"It's all right Nessie; we're going to have a good time. We'll play your favorite games, watch your favorite movies, and I'll read you all your favorite stories; we'll do what you want," Carlisle whispered as he began to carry her upstairs, snatching her blanket for her along the way. She cuddled the soft material to her chest before looking up at her grandfather.

"Really? Aren't you busy helping people?" Carlisle shook his head as he walked into his office.

"No; I have the whole weekend off and I only have a little more paperwork to do and then I'm done. While I do that, would you like to draw?" Renesmee shook her head vigorously and he set her down. Just as reading and writing were Bella's passion and playing the piano and composing songs were Edward's, Renesmee had seemed to find her passion in pencils, crayons, markers, and paper. She had already filled up two sketch books in the last month and she was well into her third.

He placed the book on the office rug and set her cup of crayons next to it. She quickly made herself comfy and became lost in the world she was creating. Smiling, Carlisle watched for a minute before settling behind his desk. A stack that would take a human hours to complete stared at him but he hardly noticed; it would take him an hour at most, and the sooner he got done, the sooner he could spend time with his little girl.

_After all, she won't be little forever. Before we know it she'll be all grown up._ Carlisle smiled as he heard her steady heartbeat and the gentle scratches of her crayons on the paper. She was so sweet and innocent; he truly wished she could be an immortal child in a way._ Everyone must grow up though_, he reminded himself. _It's just a shame she has to grow up so fast, but I really wouldn't have her any other way._ It was true; he loved his Nessie just the way she was, and that would never change.

An hour later, he was done, and pushed from his desk, and he heard a loud _rriipp,_ as Renesmee tore out whatever she had been coloring. "Are you finished, Grandfather?" he nodded, and as he bent to pick her up, she hid the paper behind her back. "Wait!"

"What?" he asked, grinning. She looked at him somewhat shyly before she held out the picture for him. It was a drawing of the two of them.

"Love you grandfather." Carlisle took the picture, his heart swelling with love. It was a beautiful picture and he wouldn't trade it for any painting in the world. He gently placed it on his desk before picking Renesmee, who had wrapped herself up in her blanket, up. All that was visible was her eyes and bronze curls and the sight made him laugh.

"I love it Renesmee. It's a beautiful picture drawn for me by my beautiful granddaughter. Now, I think I promised you that we could do what you wanted, so what do you want to do?" She tilted her head, thinking.

"Watch _Beauty and the Beast_ if you don't mind Grandfather." He should have known; it was Renesmee's favorite movie. He nodded and they went downstairs and he placed her on the couch before finding the movie and putting it in. When it began, he sat next to her and she snuggled close; resting her head in his lap while her thumb slid into her mouth; something that sometimes happen when she was sleepy. He pulled her blanket up around her and absentmindedly stroked her curls.

She sang along to the first song, and growled when Gaston, the villain, made fun of the heroine, Belle, for liking to read. By the time _Be Our Guest_ started, Renesmee was quiet and breathing deeply. He started to move, but she grumbled and he sat still so as not to disturb her. Unfortunately he left the remote out of reach, so there was no chance of shutting the movie off. _Oh well, it will be over soon._ It was when the music for _Tale as Old as Time _started that Renesmee suddenly sat up, surprising Carlisle.

"Nessie? I thought you were asleep," he laughed. She shook her head; a light blush painting her pale cheeks a rosy pink. Renesmee looked to the TV, then to Carlisle, then down at her hands. Carlisle got up and grabbed the remote, paused the movie, and looked at her in concern. Was something wrong? Before he could ask, she looked up at him, her eyes wide, almost pleading.

"Grandfather, will you dance with me?" The question hung in the air, completely catching Carlisle off guard.

"What?" Renesmee pointed to the screen.

"Can we dance like Belle and the Beast? I want to dance like a princess." There was no way he could say no. He hit the Play button, and reset it so that the song was at the beginning. Setting the remote aside, he stood and bowed before picking her up. For the remainder of the song they danced, and once the song was over he set her down, bowing once again, while wishing he could cry. He wasn't sad, but venom tears of joy and love were building in his eyes; tears that could never fall. Moments like this would be few; the fact that he could share this time with her made him grateful. About that time, he realized Renesmee was tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, my little princess?" she smiled up at him.

"Can I ask another question?" he nodded. "Grandfather, one day when I meet my prince, and we get married, will you dance with me at our wedding." If it weren't for the fact that he knew the action would scare her, Carlisle would have fallen to his knees, dry sobbing.

He didn't want to think of her grown up and getting married, but the fact that she wanted him in her life, would want him there on such an important day, meant more to him than anyone would ever know. Instead he picked her up and gave her the biggest hug he could without hurting her. "Of course Renesmee, but why would you want to dance with me?" she grinned and buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her little arms around his neck in a hug.

"Because," she said, now looking up at him, "you're the best grandfather in the world. I love you Grandfather Carlisle."

"I love you too, my sweet Renesmee."

* * *

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Also, my sister has a Carlisle Renesmee one shot up titled **_**It's Just a Storm, Nessie**_**. Check it out, it's super cute. Later.**

**Ari**


End file.
